The Last Day
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: En quelques jours, ils ont envahi le monde. Sherlock Holmes et ses amis se retrouvent contraints de fuir dans un monde dévasté par une épidémie qu'ils ne comprennent pas forcément.
1. Prologue : L'infection

**The Last Day**

**Disclaimer : **_Sherlock_ appartient à auteurs Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Résumé :** En quelques jours, ils ont envahi le monde. Sherlock Holmes et ses amis se retrouvent contraints de fuir dans un monde dévasté par une épidémie qu'ils ne comprennent pas forcément.

**Prologue : L'infection**

Un homme déambule dans les rues de Londres. Il est couvert de sang, les vêtements en lambeaux, pâle comme la mort. Il ne pense plus à rien d'autre que manger, pour assouvir cette faim sans nom qui lui noue l'estomac. Ses yeux sans expression errent sur les magasins dévastés. En quelques jours à peine, le monde s'est effondré. L'humanité a été éradiquée, à l'exception de quelques groupes de survivants. Le regard de notre homme s'anime soudain d'une lueur malsaine. Cette odeur de proie fraîche, il ne la connait que trop bien. Ses dents pourries claquent dans le vide. Il fait demi-tour. Un grognement sinistre sort de sa gorge, le seul son qu'il est encore capable d'émettre. Il y en a déjà d'autres, trois exactement. Un cheval git là, le ventre ouvert. Les goules le vident progressivement de ses organes. Il se joint à la troupe, lui arrache le cœur, mettant fin à des heures de souffrance pour l'animal. Un grondement menaçant retentit soudain. Les zombies se relèvent, suivant la source du bruit, en titubant. Une grosse bête lui fonce dessus. Soudain, il s'immobilise, un trou parfait au milieu du visage. Enfin il est libre. Le zombie s'effondre au sol, définitivement mort, une balle logée en son front.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Invasion sur Baker Street

**Chapitre 1 : Invasion sur Baker Street**

Sherlock Holmes était confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon du 221B Baker Street, mains reliées entre elles, perdu dans ses pensées. Derrière lui, dans la cuisine, Mrs Hudson, John et Mary Watson tentaient de rassembler un maximum de ressources. La télévision, la dernière chose qui rattachait Sherlock au monde réel, venait de s'éteindre, le plongeant dans un profond désarroi. Tout Londres venait de s'éteindre, en réalité, le courant venait tout juste d'être coupé, la capitale s'était éteinte, définitivement.

« Prenez les pistolets, des couteaux, des couvertures et toutes les munitions que vous pourrez trouver, ordonna John. De la nourriture et de l'eau aussi. On fonce vers la voiture. Laissez tout dans le coffre et on démarre. Sherlock ! Tu n'es toujours pas prêt ?!

- Ce n'est pas réel, répondit ce dernier. Il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça. »

John soupira. Il ramassa le sac de son ami et le remplit de vivres. Sherlock finit par quitter son fauteuil à contrecœur, et suivit le groupe vers la sortie de l'appartement. Tous quatre descendirent les marches de Baker Street et gagnèrent la voiture de Mary, de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils devaient passer prendre Mycroft et partir vers le Nord, c'est ce qui était prévu. Des grognements se firent déjà entendre au loin, alors que les premières goules approchaient lentement, claquant des dents, affamées.

« Allez, on y va ! » hurla John, en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, passant sur les zombies sans le moindre remord. Une main resta même accrochée quelques instants sur le pare-brise, chassée par les essuie-glaces au loin. Les rues de Londres étaient figées, des milliers de voitures gisaient là, portières ouvertes, telle une ruche morte avec toutes les abeilles au sol. Des morts jonchaient la route, certains étalés au sol, certains déambulant. Sherlock fixait les cadavres vivants, frappant désespérément aux carreaux de la voiture, en grognant. Il était étonnamment calme, vu la situation, ce qui l'étonnait lui-même, il faut le reconnaître. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement coincés, à quelques dizaines de mètres du Parlement.

Mycroft Holmes les avaient déjà repérés. Le seul « petit » problème, c'est qu'il était coincé. Le bâtiment était envahi par les goules. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé en découvrant les yeux sans expression du premier ministre, les boyaux pendant mollement de son ventre ouvert. Il avait dû revenir à la vie pendant qu'il se faisait dévorer. Mycroft s'était barricadé dans son bureau, avec Anthéa. Cette dernière s'était fait mordre quelques heures plus tôt, au bras, par un zombie sorti de nulle part. Elle était très faible, la température était grimpée rapidement. Elle était décédée dans la pièce, dans ses bras, et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de se débarrasser du corps. Il avait plaqué la statue en marbre, son bureau et la plante verte contre la porte. Au moins, Sherlock était vivant, c'était déjà ça. Un râle profond se fit entendre soudain, alors que sa secrétaire se releva. Elle se jeta sur lui, tentant de l'attraper à la gorge. Il se débattit un moment sous elle avant d'attraper son arme, de le rentrer dans sa bouche et de faire feu. La chose s'effondra sur lui. Mycroft resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Anthéa avait été une bonne partie de sa vie. Et elle venait de disparaître. C'était un peu sa seconde famille.

Sherlock et John avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de continuer à pied, pour rejoindre le frère du détective. Armés, ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le hall du Parlement, avant de déchanter rapidement en voyant le nombre impressionnant de morts-vivants qui se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers eux. D'accord. Là, ils étaient dans le pétrin. Les goules se dirigèrent toutes dans leur direction, motivées par les deux énormes morceaux de viande fraîche à l'entrée. John tira violemment son ami en dehors de la pièce et claqua la porte. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le maigre corps de Sherlock qui retenait le porte se soulevait au rythme des coups donnés dans la porte. Un carreau céda, puis un second. Des bras tentèrent d'attraper Sherlock, qui, paniqué, lâcha tout. Mycroft apparut à la fenêtre de son bureau.

« Derrière vous ! » hurla t-il, en pointant un énorme camion de pompier à quelques mètres d'eux. En effet, ce dernier possédait une immense échelle qui aurait pu facilement atteindre le bureau. Cependant, ce fut le moment que choisit que choisit la porte pour céder, déversant une horde de zombies dans la rue. John prit les choses en main, entraînant Sherlock vers le camion, poursuivis par une horde de morts-vivants. Instinctivement, le médecin se mit à frapper sur tous les boutons en même temps. L'échelle finit par s'étirer dans un long grincement. Mycroft descendit prudemment par la fenêtre avant de les rejoindre en bas, dans le véhicule. Ils se mirent à courir, passant de peu devant les zombies. Mary démarra la voiture immédiatement en les voyant débouler. Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule, claquèrent les portières, et la voiture fit demi-tour dans un grondement métallique.

**oooooooooooo**

« Jim ! Calme-toi ! » Sebastian Moran força son patron et accessoirement ami à s'asseoir sur le canapé. James Moriarty se releva aussitôt et se remit à déambuler dans la pièce. Depuis près de vingt minutes maintenant, deux mort-vivants tapaient à la porte, ce qui avait plongé le criminel consultant dans une profonde angoisse.

« Ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour ouvrir la porte. Ils vont se lasser et partir, tenta vainement Sebastian.

- Ce sont les voisins ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Anderson ! »

La troisième personne de la pièce, un peu à l'écart, leva les yeux vers les deux criminels. Greg Lestrade était silencieux depuis de très longues heures. Il avait vu son ancien collègue se faire dévorer vivant, alors que Scotland Yard venait d'être envahi. Paradoxalement, c'était Moriarty qui lui avait sauvé la vie, en le ramenant chez lui, après l'avoir aperçu à la fenêtre, tentant d'échapper à une horde de goules. Ils étaient restés environ deux jours dans cet appartement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où la panique commençait à gagner le « leader » du groupe.

« On va devoir partir, intervint Greg, en voyant Sebastian désespéré. Le bruit va en attirer d'autres et la porte va céder.

- Et on va aller où ?! hurla Jim, sur les nerfs. Ils sont partout ! Dans le monde entier !

- Jim… dit doucement Sebastian, il a raison. On ne va pas attendre de se faire croquer. Il y a des centaines de voitures abandonnées en bas, il y en a forcément une avec les clés sur le contact. Prenez des vivres, de quoi boire. On remplira les bouteilles vides avec de l'essence. Il faut à manger aussi, de quoi tenir au moins deux ou trois jours. »

Greg s'exécuta aussitôt, réunissant les rares affaires qu'il avait réussi à emmener avec lui. Sebastian était occupé dans la cuisine, faisant des trous au couteau dans de vieilles ceintures, de sorte qu'elle puisse porter deux couteaux, une arme, une bouteille d'eau et une arme plus lourde, comme une mâchette. Il en tendit une à Jim qui l'observa sans réagir, puis en donna une autre à Greg. Le policier s'occupa quand à lui d'emballer soigneusement les dix grenades de Moran. Elles pourraient être utiles en cas d'extrême urgence. En deux heures, les affaires étaient réunies dans six énormes sacs à dos. L'ancien colonel ouvrit la fenêtre.

« C'est dégagé. Je passe le premier. Je vais chercher une voiture, vous m'enverrai vos sacs et vous descendez, c'est clair ?

- Fais attention, marmonna Jim, depuis son fauteuil. »

Il désescalada le mur de l'immeuble et gagna la rue principale. Son couteau en main, il se mit à arpenter la longue file de voitures abandonnées. Surtout pas d'arme. C'était la première chose qu'il avait compris. Le bruit les attirait. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient la rue, dans des états plus ou moins avancé de décomposition. Certains revenus d'entre les morts, retenus par leur ceinture de sécurité, d'autres les entrailles sorties et dévorées par les mouches. Sebastian repéra soudain un grand 4x4 aux portières bien solides, pouvant contenir bien cinq personnes. Il ouvrit une des portières. Deux goules relevèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement, d'un coup sec de couteau dans la tête. Il s'installa au volant et tourna la clé. Le baril d'essence était plein. Il ramena donc son nouveau jouet devant l'appartement. Greg et Jim lui passèrent les sacs, qu'il plaça précieusement dans le coffre, puis les deux hommes descendirent du troisième étage. Arrivés en bas, Jim se mit à faire le tour de la voiture, méfiant. Il finit par rentrer un l'intérieur, prenant bien garde à ne pas salir son costume avec le sang. Ils démarrèrent enfin, abandonnant Londres aux zombies.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D J'espère que cette petite fanfic ira loin _

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Sherlock Holmes poussa un énième soupir d'agacement. Cela faisait bientôt quarante-huit heures qu'ils roulaient, et, de toute évidence, Mrs Hudson n'avait pas encore terminé son stock d'histoires d'enfance à dormir debout. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'écoutait. Certainement l'ennui profond de son cerveau qui l'amenait à écouter ces sottises. John avait cédé la place du volant à Mary, un peu plus tôt, et actuellement, il ronflait, la tête appuyée contre le carreau. A côté de lui, Mycroft était silencieux, visiblement au fin fond de son palais mental. Sherlock le voyait soupirer de temps à autre, lui aussi certainement agacé par la voix de la logeuse de Baker Street. Les abords de la route étaient calmes. Seuls un ou deux mordeurs trainaient ici et là, perdus, sans doute.

« J'espère que Greg et Molly s'en sont sortis, dit soudain Sherlock, coupant Mrs Hudson alors qu'elle partait sur la recette du clafouti aux abricots de son arrière-grand-mère.

- Ce pauvre garçon devait se trouver dans Scotland Yard, et vous avez bien vu ce qu'il en restait… dit gentiment Mrs Hudson, démoralisant plus Sherlock qu'autre chose. »

Deux jours plus tôt, dans leur sortie de Londres, il avait tenté de nombreuses fois de contacter Molly et Greg. A Scotland Yard, il n'y avait plus que des zombies. Il étaient d'ailleurs tombé sur celui de Sally Donovan. Sherlock avait sorti une mauvaise blague qui lui avait valu un regard assassin de toutes les personnes dans la voiture. A l'hôpital St Bart, la situation était encore pire. Le personnel médical s'étant réfugié au dernier étage sautait, les uns après les autres. Un aide soignant s'était écrasé sur le toit de la voiture, avant de reprendre vie. Autant dire que John avait pris le choix judicieux de l'autoroute aux grandes routes de Londres.

« Ne soyez pas si pessimistes ! s'exclama Mary. Je suis sûre que Lestrade s'en est sorti. Ce n'est pas de petits zombies qui vont avoir raison de lui. Il a certainement dû rejoindre des réfugiés. Avec Molly, qui sait. Ces temps-ci, plus on est nombreux, plus on est forts. On devrait se joindre à un groupe.

- Si on en trouve un, grogna Sherlock en croisant les bras, défaitiste. »

Le détective souffla quand Mrs Hudson reprit son histoire de clafouti. Il en avait définitivement marre. Ils étaient déjà dans le Nord de l'Ecosse. Comme Londres, Glasgow était inaccessible. Mary s'était dit qu'en longeant les littoraux, ils tomberaient sur un groupe, ou, dans le pire des cas, rejoindraient le tunnel de Douvres pour gagner la France.

« Personne pour une chanson ? demanda Mrs Hudson.

- La ferme Mrs Hudson ! hurla soudain Mycroft, sortant de sa transe. »

Il en vint même à réveiller John qui lança un regard perplexe autour de lui. Sherlock lança un sourire en coin à son frère, qui venait d'éviter le pire. Si Mrs Hudson se mettait à chanter, le détective n'hésitera pas une seconde à la jeter dehors dans la gueule d'un mort. Par ailleurs, et cela l'étonnait lui-même, le silence de son frère l'inquiétait. Lui qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher, cette fois-ci, rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Et bon sang, il en avait besoin à ce moment précis. Sherlock en avait déduit qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Lorsque Red Beard était mort, Mycroft s'était retranché dans le silence, pour ne pas avoir à exprimer ses sentiments, bien au contraire de Sherlock qui avait simplement hurlé, tapé des mains et des pieds quand il avait appris que son meilleur ami venait d'être euthaniasié.

« J'ai une théorie, déclara Mycroft, alors que plus personne ne parlait. Les… Mordeurs, je pense qu'ils sont le résultat d'un virus. Dès qu'on meurt, on renaît, on revient à la vie. Et on se met à attaquer nos semblables par instinct. Tué ou être tué…

- Telle est la question, ironisa Sherlock. J'ai remarqué qu'on ne peut les tuer qu'en visant le crâne. Et que lorsqu'on les tue, c'est creux. Si c'est un virus, ça a l'air de détruire le cerveau, ou tout du moins de le faire cesser de fonctionner.

- Une morsure suffit. Anthéa n'avait été que mordue. La température est montée, elle est morte, et elle est revenue.

- Sherlock, Mycroft, les coupa John, arrêtez de réfléchir, le monde n'a plus de sens, il va falloir vous y faire. »

Sherlock se tut, mais resta songeur. Personne ne serait épargné. Ils allaient tous mourir et se retransformer, et aucun d'eux ne pourra rien y faire. L'humanité était condamnée. C'est dans ce flot de pensées noires que le détective se laissa doucement gagner par le sommeil, bercé par les soubresauts de la voiture.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

De leur côté, James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran et Greg Lestrade roulaient eux aussi depuis deux jours, musique à fond, plein nord. Les Bee Gees commençaient sérieusement à énerver deux des passagers, totalement exténués par la route et par la paranoïa de Jim. Moran était crispé sur son volant, le serrant comme un forcené, prêt à exploser la radio. Lestrade, derrière, tentait désespérément de se mettre un autre air dans la tête, et Jim… Et bien Jim chantait à tue-tête, d'une voix trop aïgue, exaspérant tout le monde.

« Jim ! hurla Moran pour couvrir le bruit. Je te jure que si tu ne coupes pas ça, je t'égorge et je te laisse te vider de ton sang au bord de la route ! »

Dans un soupir très exagéré, le criminel consultant s'exécuta, mettant fin à plus de trois heures de supplice. Alors que Sebastian savourait sa victoire, ils passèrent devant une voiture et des gens. Sebastian freina de toutes ses forces et fit demi-tour, presque aussi choqué que les deux autres passagers. Autour d'un pique-nique, cinq personnes étaient en train de fixer leur voiture, méfiant. Jim finit par baisser la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. La surprise fut… générale.

« Moriarty ?! hurla John, à la fois surpris, heureux et en colère. Oh mon Dieu ! Greg ! Tu es vivant ! »

Sebastian stoppa la voiture. Les trois passagers en sortirent. Sherlock et Jim se toisèrent un très long moment, de loin. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot avant que le détective n'intervienne.

« Donc… Vous n'êtes pas mort, remarqua Sherlock calmement, alors que, à l'intérieur de lui, une flamme venait de se rallumer.

- Vous non plus, répliqua Jim, en lui offrant un sourire des plus hypocrites. »

Derrière eux, Greg Lestrade était en plein rêve. Il n'aurait jamais crû les retrouver vivants, tous autant qu'ils sont. C'est pour cette raison qu'il les prit tous dans ses bras, un à un, y compris Sherlock qui tira une grimace lorsque l'inspecteur lui écrabouilla les côtes. Sebastian, glacial, restait en retrait, peu touché par les retrouvailles de ce qui avait été autrefois ses cibles. En particulier John Watson, sur qui il avait placé la bombe, à la piscine.

« Molly n'est pas avec toi ? demanda soudain John. »

Greg hocha négativement la tête. A ce moment-là, John se dit que Molly était certainement morte, et ça lui fit un choc. Pas extérieur, mais intérieur. Faire le deuil d'une personne que l'on a pas vu mourir allait s'avérer compliqué. Le médecin capta soudain le regard de Sherlock, et ce qu'il y lut ne lui plu pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« C'est hors-de-question. Greg vient avec nous, mais on ne va pas prendre Moriarty enfin ! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il mérite qu'on l'attache à un arbre et qu'on le laisse se faire dévorer vivant !

- Essaye pour voir, gronda Sebastian, menaçant. »

Sherlock soupira.

« On est peut-être les derniers humains en vie John. On ne va pas faire les difficiles. »

Jim, impassible, clignait nerveusement des yeux. Peu importe que son avenir soit entre les mains de ce pseudo-docteur, il partirait avec eux, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Il n'allait certainement pas rester tout seul avec Sebby, avec le risque que celui-ci se fasse mordre de sa faute.

« Très bien ! s'exclama John, en colère. Mais tu es responsable de lui, Sherlock Holmes. A la moindre erreur, au moindre petit écart, je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est clair ?

- Très clair, répondirent Sherlock et Jim en même temps. »

Sebastian lança un regard mauvais au visiblement leader du groupe. Si l'autre ne touchait ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de son patron, sa balle le toucherait en premier.

« Bon, dit Mary, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. On se remet en route. Jim, Sherlock, Mycroft et moi dans la voiture, Sebastian, Greg, Mrs Hudson et toi dans l'autre, dit-elle en tendant les clés à Sebastian.

- Je ne quitte pas Jim, dit Moran en lui redonnant les clés.

- Si. Tu sais te battre, Sherlock et Jim aussi. Comme ça tu pourras parler au calme avec John. Vu que lui tuerait Moriarty dans le cas contraire.

- Ca va aller Sebby, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, confirma Jim, tout en prenant le bras de Sherlock, provoquant un regard noir et de son sniper, et de Sherlock lui-même. »

Tous grimpèrent dans leurs voitures respectives et démarrèrent, l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La route des morts

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ma petite fanfic vous plaise :D N'hésitez pas à la partager à d'autres personnes :3_

**Chapitre 3 : La Route des Morts**

« On peut mettre les Bee Gees ? demanda une énième fois Jim, de sa voix mielleuse qui exaspérait tant Sherlock. »

Les deux hommes étaient en train de faire une partie d'échecs improvisée, avec le jeu de route de Mycroft. Comme Sherlock était trop long à réagir, Jim avait commencé à s'impatienter et à réclamer son CD des Bee Gees. Sur le siège avant, Mycroft soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, tentant encore une fois de faire comprendre à Jim que s'il ne se taisait pas, il finirait bâillonné le reste du trajet. Mary conduisait, concentrée sur la route, suivant la voiture de John à quelques mètres devant. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Sebastian se retourner fréquemment, vérifiant certainement que Sherlock et Jim ne faisait pas de bébés sur la banquette arrière. Sherlock déplaça enfin son pion, défaitiste. Moriarty l'éjecta, remportant ainsi la partie au la main.

« Au fait, dit le détective. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous étiez mort.

- C'est évident, marmonna Mycroft. Fausse arme, faux sang. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu voir qu'il était vivant. Sauf toi Sherlock. Tu as toujours été si stupide. »

Sherlock serra la main nerveusement. Il détestait quand son frère le traitait d'idiot. Bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais à voix haute, la remarque était assez blessante pour lui. Et Mycroft en avait parfaitement conscience. Le détective avait fini par comprendre que quand son grand frère s'énervait ou s'ennuyait, ça lui retombait immédiatement dessus. Néanmoins, l'attention de Sherlock se reporta bien vite sur la voiture de John, dont une épaisse fumée noire commençait à sortir. Ils virent le véhicule crachoter, freiner, et enfin s'arrêter au milieu de la route. Mary se gara derrière lui. Tout le monde sortit des deux voitures. Sebastian avait ouvert le capot et toussa lorsque la fumée lui remonta dans la figure.

« C'est le moteur ? demanda Jim soudainement paniqué à l'idée que la fumée puisse attirer des mort-vivants.

- C'est foutu, grogna Moran. Le moteur a grillé. Je me disais aussi que c'était louche un 4x4 abandonné dans Londres. »

Il conclut son explication d'un coup de pied sur le devant de la voiture qui fit tomber la plaque d'immatriculation. Des grognements se firent déjà entendre au loin. Moriarty se mit immédiatement à faire des tours autour des voitures, nerveusement, la panique montant petit à petit. Trois mordeurs sortirent du bois, titubant, claquant des mâchoires. L'un d'eux n'avait plus qu'un bras et la moitié des organes sortis, dégoûtant profondément Mary. John sortit instinctivement son arme que Sebastian lui arracha des mains.

« Si on tire, on va être envahis. On va le faire à la hache. »

Il en tendit une à John qui fit quelques moulinets avec. Moran abbatit le premier d'un coup sec dans le crâne, qui fit jaillir un mélange de sang et de cervelle qui l'arrosa. John s'occupa de l'atrophié, le décapitant d'un seul coup, dévoilant sans mal son état de décomposition. En revanche, le troisième se dirigea vers Jim. Bien sûr, celui-ci paniqua, et, sortant son arme instinctivement, vida son chargeur sur le zombie qui s'effondra mollement au sol. Presque immédiatement, des dizaines et des dizaines de grognements se firent entendre. Bientôt, les goules sortirent de partout, encerclant le groupe.

« Courrez ! » hurla Sebastian. « On vous couvre ! »

Sherlock entraîna le groupe vers les bois. Jim prit la tête, à vrai dire, le détective ne l'avait jamais vu courir aussi vite. Mrs Hudson tentait de suivre le rythme, mais bien vite, un zombie l'attrapa par le T-Shirt et la fit tomber. Sherlock, poussé par l'adrénaline sans doute, accourut juste à temps pour voir le zombie arracher la carotide de sa logeuse. Dans un hurlement de rage, il tira trois balles dans la tête du mort-vivant qui s'effondra. Mary qui l'avait rejoint s'accroupit près d'elle, avant de secouer la tête, faisant comprendre à Sherlock qu'elle était déjà morte. Sebastian et John finirent par les rejoindre, essouflés et couvert de sang. Le médecin glapit en découvrant Mrs Hudson et se jeta sur elle.

« John, dit doucement sa femme en le voyant tenter désespérément de la ranimer. Elle est partie. Mais il faut…

- Je vais le faire, dit-il sombrement, en se relevant. »

Sherlock s'était laissé tomber contre un arbre. Il n'était pas arrivé assez vite, et de sa faute, elle était morte. Il ferma les yeux quand le bruit du coup de feu retentit dans la forêt. John passa au dessus du corps de sa logeuse, que Mary arrangeait pour qu'elle soit un peu plus présentable, et vint placer son arme sur la tempe de Moriarty. Il tremblait, aveuglé par la colère.

« John, tenta Sherlock, qui s'était relevé et essayait de faire dévier le canon de l'arme. Laisse-le.

- Je vais lui faire sauter la cervelle Sherlock.

- Je ne crois pas non. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Sebastian avait posé sa propre arme sur la tempe de John. Greg poussa un soupir d'exaspération et leur arracha les deux armes des mains. Jim se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à trembler, ce qui surprit tout le monde, il faut le dire.

« J'ai paniqué. Je… Je suis désolé. Je suis humain, j'ai eu peur, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Non, sans rire, ironisa John.

- John ! s'exclama Sherlock. Tout le monde se tait ! On a plus de ressources, presque plus de munitions, plus de voiture. On va continuer vers le Nord, on va bien finir par trouver une ville. On reste discret, plus d'armes. »

Sebastian hocha la tête et partit devant. John lui emboîta le pas. Sherlock resta en retrait, attendant Moriarty.

« Il va falloir apprendre à te maitriser. On ne peut pas se permettre de paniquer dans cette galère. On est en constant danger de mort Jim.

- Je le sais ! Des gens se font dévorer dehors, Sherlock. Sebby va y rester de ma faute. J'aurai mieux fait de me jeter dans la gueule des zombies tout de suite.

- C'est hors de question. On n'abandonne personne. Quitte à t'attacher à moi. »

C'était nouveau ça. Ils finirent par rejoindre le groupe au pas de course. Ils étaient déjà à l'orée de la forêt. Le sommet d'une église apparaissait au loin, au dessus des arbres, annonçant une bonne nouvelle, ou une pire.

« Ca fera l'affaire, marmonna John, entraînant le groupe à sa suite. »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Manoir

_Merci pour vos reviews :D Ca fait plaisir de voir que ma petite fanfic vous plaît. Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 4 :3_

**Chapitre 4 : Le Manoir**

Le groupe arriva à la dite église au bout de deux bonnes heures de marche, à un rythme soutenu. John était en tête, hache à la main, couvrant le devant, et Sebastian en fin de file, couvrant les arrières. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de la mort de Mrs Hudson, en particulier Mary. La jeune femme, de plus en plus épuisée par sa grossesse commençait sérieusement à traîner de la patte. Sebastian restait près d'elle, tout en surveillant Jim et Sherlock du coin de l'œil. Ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés en quelques heures, ce qui inquiétait le bras droit du criminel. Mycroft s'était retranché dans le silence, suivant les autres sans grande conviction. Et Greg, et bien, Greg était en pleine conversation avec John. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère que l'église n'était pas le signe d'un petit village. Des tours et des gratte-ciels recouvraient l'horizon, certains laissant dégager une épaisse fumée noir des fenêtres.

John s'était stoppé, attendant la fin du groupe. Sherlock fut le premier à parler, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« C'est Edinburgh. Tu nous as menés directement sur la capitale John… Tu as vu dans quel état étaient Glasgow et Londres !

- Je ne savais pas qu'on en était si près, se défendit le médecin, légèrement vexé par le ton qu'avait employé Sherlock.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des habitations ici, dit calmement Sebastian. On va pouvoir en piller quelques unes pour retrouver un stock convenable de nourriture. On va se barricader dans une des grandes maisons, juste au bord, déclara t-il en montrant un énorme manoir blanc en bordure de la route principale. Il y a forcément des chambres. »

Le groupe approuva la décision et tous se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Ils croisèrent quelques morts-vivants, que les deux anciens soldats éliminaient un par un, essayant de faire régner le silence dans cette rue. Arrivés devant le manoir, Sebastian crocheta la serrure et poussa la porte. Elle était déjà barricadée, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Les fenêtres avaient été recouvertes de bois, mais l'état général de l'habitation suggérait que les locataires se soient enfuis. En entrant, Sherlock remarqua immédiatement les lumières allumées. Il y avait de l'électricité, c'était étrange. Des pas se firent entendre à l'étage. Un jeune couple s'avança dans les escaliers. Un instant, Sherlock eut de l'espoir. Un instant seulement. L'odeur typique de décomposition leur monta aux narines. Jim sortit son arme.

« Moriarty, non ! hurla John en lui arrachant des mains. » Un des zombies, la femme, dévala l'escalier tête la première et vint s'écraser le crâne sur le carrelage. Morte sur le coup, au vu du sang coulant désormais abondamment de sa tête. Sebastian grimpa les marches et vint encastrer sa hache dans la tête du mari. Ils attendirent quelques secondes. Aucun bruit. La maison était sûre. Pour le moment.

Déjà, le groupe se dispersa pour explorer l'immense manoir. Sherlock, dans le salon, resta un moment à contempler le tableau du salon, représentant le couple mort et leur jeune fille, quatre ou cinq ans de toute évidence. Il ne remarqua pas Mycroft, qui s'était placé près de lui.

« Sherlock…

- Quoi ? répondit-il assez sèchement.

- Tu crois que Papa et Maman s'en sont sortis ? »

La question surprit le détective. A vrai dire, il n'y avait encore jamais réfléchi, plongé au cœur de l'action. Si lui n'avait jamais été très attaché à ses parents, ce n'était pas le cas de Mycroft, qui, malgré son sale caractère et ses allures de grand chef, n'avait jamais dit non à un repas de famille ou à une invitation. De toute manière, il était le fiston favori, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Etudes brillantes, travail exemplaire, … Tout ce que Sherlock détestait profondément.

« Je ne sais pas Mycroft. Beaucoup de gens ne donneront plus de nouvelles. Papa, Maman, Molly et bien d'autres. S'ils sont vivants, on finira par leur tomber dessus, pas vrai ? »

Mycroft baissa la tête et quitta la pièce. Sherlock resta un moment à fixer la porte quand un hurlement retentit à l'étage. Immédiatement, il bondit en dehors de la pièce et grimpa. Une fillette se tenait là, couverte de sang, ses grands yeux bleus dévisageant John, qui la tenait en joue. Greg lui fit baisser son arme, en voyant qu'elle tremblait. Il se mit à son niveau.

« Eh. Moi c'est Greg. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La petite eut un mouvement de recul, effrayée. Sherlock, derrière, la reconnut immédiatement. La fillette du tableau. Lorsqu'elle vit Sebastian arriver, elle se mit à hurler et sauta dans les bras de Lestrade en pleurant. Le colonel ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« C'est la fille du couple, dit sombrement Sherlock à son attention. Elle a dû te voir encastrer une hache dans la tête de son père…

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda John.

- La tableau, dans le salon.

- Ah. »

Greg se leva, la fillette accrochée à son cou, cachée contre lui. Elle leva les yeux vers Sebastian qui essaya de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas méchant. Enfin…Si, il était méchant, il était même le bras droit de James Moriarty. Mais déjà, la demoiselle avait reporté son regard sur Sherlock. Elle sembla s'illuminer.

« Tu es Sherlock Holmes ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix, visiblement impressionnée.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton neutre, presque exaspéré.

- Tu es venu pour sauver ma Maman et mon Papa ? »

Il y eut un grand silence. Sherlock réfléchissait intensivement à une réponse qui ne la braquerait pas. Si elle avait confiance en lui, ce serait déjà une bonne chose. John fixait également le détective, lui indiquant clairement que s'il faisait une boulette, il était mort.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Sherlock, préférant changer le sujet.

- Lorna. Lorna Fehrenbach.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

- J'étais avec Maman et Papa. Les méchants étaient en train de manger des gens. Et puis l'un d'eux a mordu Papa. Et puis d'un seul coup Papa a mordu Maman et puis ils sont devenus méchants tous les deux. Et j'ai été me cacher dans le Grenier. »

Lorna descendit des bras de Greg et se mit à observer les personnes présentes. Tout le groupe était maintenant réuni près de la jeune fille. Sherlock fit les présentations, puisqu'il avait toute l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle cligna des paupières lorsqu'il lui présenta Moriarty. Elle fonça dessus et se mit à le frapper.

« Toi t'es méchant ! T'as fait du mal à Sherlock ! Je te déteste ! »

Le criminel consultant fut assez surpris, puis se mit à rire, provoquant un regard noir de John, Greg, Mycroft et Mary.

« Et bien, Sherlock, dit Mycroft sur un ton moqueur, on dirait que tu as ta première fan. »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Médiation Nocturne

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me pousse à continuer :D Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une rentrée assez difficile x)_

**Chapitre 5 : Médiation nocturne**

La plupart des habitants du manoir étaient endormis à cette heure-là. Mais pas James Moriarty. Couché à côté de son amant, il se contentait de le regarder dormir. Il fallait en venir au fait, il était un poids pour le groupe, bon nombre de personnes désiraient le voir mort et ça commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur les épaules. A vrai dire, il hésitait même à quitter le groupe, avec Sebastian. A deux, ils auraient plus de chances de survivre, surtout maintenant que Sherlock avait imposé la présence de la fillette à leurs côtés. Elle allait certainement les faire tuer, et cette hypothèse traumatisait Jim.

Sebastian s'agita devant lui. Il devait être en train de rêver, vu le ronflement qui continuait d'émaner de sa bouche. Il se retourna vers lui, et l'agrippa. Il ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux, surpris en croisant le regard de son patron.

"Tu ne dors pas Jim ? chuchota t-il, à moitié réveillé.  
- Non.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Non."

Sebastian soupira et le laissa se blottir contre lui. Jim ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa bercer par son soldat.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dans le salon, au même moment, John et Sherlock montaient la garde. Mycroft aussi normalement, mais il s'était assis sur le canapé, puis couché dessus et il dormait désormais. John était en train de fouiller la cuisine et le salon, pour trouver d'éventuelles ressources. Il avait trouvé quelques boîtes de conserves, des couvertures, trois grands sacs et du savon. Dehors, des ombres s'agitaient, titubant près des fenêtres, faisant sursauter Sherlock à chaque fois qu'un rôdeur fonçait dans les renforcement en bois épais. John s'assis à côté de Mycroft, dévisageant Sherlock qui était toujours accroupi près de la fenêtre.

"On pourrait rester ici, proposa John.  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Cette maison ne résistera pas à une horde.  
- On pourrait quand même essayer. Ne serait-ce que quelque jours, le temps que l'on reprenne des forces. Mary ne tiendra plus longtemps. Un endroit calme pour qu'elle ait son bébé serait le bienvenu.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'on va en faire du bébé, hein ? On n'a rien pour s'en occuper. A chaque fois qu'il pleurera, une horde de rôdeurs se ramènera. Un bébé, et on est mort."

John resta un long moment interdit. Alors comme ça, c'est comme ça que considérait la venue du bébé pour Sherlock. Un événement malencontreux qui allait les conduire directement à la mort. John se braqua, préférant se taire plutôt que de provoquer une dispute qui aurait pu attirer quelques rôdeurs.

"Et bien, si le bébé est une menace, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Moriarty ? C'est lui la menace. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? On ne va pas le tuer !"

Mycroft se réveilla en sursaut, dévisageant les deux colocataires d'un sale œil. Oui, Mycroft Holmes détestait être réveillé de cette façon. Il lança un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, qui indiquait trois heures du matin désormais.

"C'est au tour de Moran de monter la garde, dit-il d'un ton neutre, en se levant du canapé qui avait pris la forme de son corps.  
- On en reparlera Sherlock Holmes, grogna John en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le détective."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gregory Lestrade, Mary Watson et Lorna était assis autour d'un jeu de cartes trouvé quelques heures plus tôt dans la chambre. Aucun d'eux n'avaient réussi à s'endormir, d'où cet engouement soudain pour le UNO. Si Greg n'avait pas encore exactement compris les règles, Lorna elle riait de bon cœur, redonnant du courage aux deux adultes. S'il y avait encore des enfants qui riaient, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour la survie de leur espèce.

Cependant, Mary commençait à avoir quelques problèmes de mobilité. Son ventre était assez encombrant désormais, et elle appréhendait énormément l'accouchement. Si elle mettait bas au milieu de la forêt, entourée d'une horde de zombies, elle n'arriverait certainement pas à s'en sortir. Lorna gagna une nouvelle fois la partie, vexant très légèrement Greg. Cette petite était intelligente, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ça. Elle poussa un cri de joie et improvisa une petite danse de la victoire sur le lit, au nez d'un Greg dépité.

"Je ne comprends définitivement pas les règles de ce jeu, bougonna t-il.  
- Il faut dire que tu ne cherches pas beaucoup à comprendre mon cher..."

Greg croisa les bras sur son torse et prit un air boudeur qui intensifia les rires de Lorna. Elle l'aimait définitivement cet homme étrange. En plus, il lui avait expliqué qu'il était de la police. Quand elle serait grande, Lorna s'était promis d'entrer elle aussi dans les forces de l'ordre. Défendre les lois et capturer les méchants étaient une véritable obsession pour elle. Greg avait d'ailleurs beaucoup ri en découvrant le portrait de son ancien patron au milieu d'un coffre de petites voitures de police. Si le monde allait mieux, il songeait déjà à adopter cette petite. Encore faudrait t-il que le monde aille mieux pour cela.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sherlock, John et Mycroft. Rien qu'à l'expression de son homme, Mary en conclut qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas l'embêter. Lorna s'était déjà jetée dans les bras de Sherlock qui fixait le plafond, agacé. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants mais sa discussion avec John l'avait un peu refroidi. Sebastian passa en baillant devant la porte, grognant un "B'jour" à peine perceptible et descendit les marches. Jim débarqua presque aussitôt dans la chambre, préférant ne pas être seul. Sa seule présence créa immédiatement une tension palpable dans la chambre.

"Vous comptez m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? demanda t-il sur un ton provocateur qui énerva encore un peu plus John. Non, parce que vous voyez, on est un groupe, et je commence très sérieusement à en avoir marre de vos petites querelles.

- Tu as fait tué Mrs Hudson, dit sombrement John, n'annonçant rien de bon.

- De toute manière, elle allait mourir, répondit-il, mauvais. Elle était vieille et traînait de la patte. Elle serait morte de toute façon."

John lui sauta à la figure, malgré la vaine tentative de Sherlock pour l'arrêter. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol quelques secondes avant que Sebastian ne déboule dans la salle pour les séparer, avec l'aide de Greg et de Sherlock, qui prirent quelques coups au passage. Lorna était restée derrière Mary, effrayée par ce soudain élan de colère de John.

"John, hurla Sherlock, ça suffit ! Ca ne mènera à rien. Jim fait parti du groupe que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant tu l'acceptes et tu arrêtes de causer des ennuis !"

A ce moment précis, des grognements s'élevèrent dans la rue. Tous se regardèrent. Le bruit avaient dû les attirer.

"Plus personne ne bouge, ordonna Sebastian."


	7. Chapitre 6 : Temps Orageux

**Chapitre 6 : Temps orageux**

Les grognements des goules à l'extérieure s'amplifièrent. Sebastian osa un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la chambre. Une quinzaine de zombies étaient en train de s'entasser devant la porte. Mycroft se mit à tourner nerveusement en rond. Quand à Jim, la lèvre déchirée par la bagarre, il était déjà en train de paniquer. Seule Mary et Sherlock étaient à peu près sereins, bien que silencieux.

"Je pense que les barricades vont tenir, dit Sebastian. Sauf s'ils pensent à s'attaquer à la porte. On a affaiblies les renforcements en ouvrant. Après pas de panique, ils ne savent pas monter les marches, enfin, j'espère.  
- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de munitions, ajouta John, et on ne va pas pouvoir tuer les quinze à la hache s'ils rentrent.  
- Surtout pas d'armes à feu, le bruit va en attirer plus et là, on est morts. Il faut rester silencieux, ils vont finir par se lasser et partir."

Sebastian se tourna vers Jim, dans son coin, en train de se mordre les doigts. Il se radoucit.

"Ca va aller Jim, on va s'en sortir."

John grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui lui valut un regard en coin du sniper de Jim. Si l'autre croyait pouvoir s'attaquer à son amant sans en payer les conséquences, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Greg venait de s'accroupir près de Lorna, tentant d'être le plus rassurant possible.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer ici.  
- Je n'ai pas peur, dit-elle en souriant. Sherlock est là, donc les méchants ne pourront pas me faire de mal."

Mycroft sourit bêtement à son frère qui leva les yeux en l'air. Cette petite l'amusait vaguement. C'était assez rare que quelqu'un ait de la compassion pour son petit frère. D'habitude, c'était tout juste si on ne lui jetait pas des tomates à la figure. Il faut dire que son attitude sociopathe et "J'en ai rien à faire du malheur des autres" ne devaient pas vraiment aider à améliorer son image. Un des problèmes de sa célébrité. De son ancienne célébrité.

Deux heures plus tard, les goules ne s'étaient toujours pas dispersées, elles étaient même plus nombreuses. Jim commençait à paniquer très légèrement, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Un bleu était apparu sur sa tempe droite. John l'avait bien amoché. D'ailleurs, le médecin également laissait apparaître un joli cocard sur son visage. Lorna avait repris sa partie de UNO, avec Greg et Sherlock, Mary étant trop fatiguée pour continuer à jouer.

John commençait très sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son état. Elle arrivait bientôt à terme, et il allait falloir une place calme et à l'abri des monstres pour la naissance. Sans compter sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir trouver à manger pour le bébé, des couches et autres choses pour lui permettre de survivre. Malgré les contraintes, il refusait d'envisager l'idée de se séparer du bébé, comme Sherlock le lui avait implicitement demandé. C'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

Un crac retentit soudain. Sebastian se précipita vers la fenêtre et se tourna vers le groupe.

"Okay. Ils ont réussi à entrer."

Des grognements étaient déjà en train de monter au rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde s'était levé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Jim se mit instantanément à se ronger les ongles, sale habitude qu'il avait pris avec tout ce stress. Sebastian lança un regard vers la fenêtre, puis vers John qui hocha négativement de la tête.

"On ne peut pas passer par la fenêtre. Mary n'y arrivera pas, sans compter que si l'un de nous chute, ça attirera les zombies !  
- Est-ce que tu as une autre solution ? grogna Sebastian, légèrement irrité par le ton qu'il avait pris.  
- Il y a toujours une solution. Sherlock, c'est le moment de mettre en marche ton palais mental et de nous sortir de là."

Le détective hocha à son tour négativement la tête. Il avait aussi peur que le reste du groupe, son palais mental ne servirait pas à grand chose pour le moment. John leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon sang Sherlock ! C'est pas le moment de faire ta forte tête, on a besoin de toi.  
- Je ne suis pas le seul génie dans cette pièce, marmonna Sherlock, en désignant Mycroft et Jim de la tête.  
- Il y a des conduits d'aération ? proposa Mycroft sans grande conviction."

Il pointait une large trappe sur le mur, qui pouvait facilement contenir un homme. Sebastian lança un regard surpris à Mycroft avant de sauter sur la trappe et de tenter de la dévisser. Les vis étaient solides, John vint lui donner un coup de main. A force de tirer sur le bout de métal, la plaque finit par tomber, emportant avec elle les deux hommes. Ils restèrent un moment sur le sol, essoufflés. Les grognements des goules s'amplifièrent, et certaines devait très certainement escalader les marches menant au premier étage. Sherlock poussa Lorna dans la plaque, elle passa sans mal. Sherlock aida ensuite Mary à passer, puis Greg. Le premier rôdeur entra à ce moment précis dans la pièce. Il commença par passer en revue les personnes restantes, puis tourna son regard vide vers Moriarty, bien évidemment, le seul désarmé.

Deux autres rôdeurs entrèrent dans la pièce. Moran dégaina sa hache et abattit le premier, qui s'était approché de Jim un peu trop près. La hache resta coincée dans le crâne du zombie, alors que les deux autres approchaient.

"Jim, cours !" hurla Sebastian, en dégageant son arme d'un bon coup de pied dans le crâne. Moriarty ne bougea pas, tétanisé par la peur. Son bras droit en tua un second sur le tas, puis un troisième, en revers. Il poussa Jim de force vers la trappe et il finit par y aller. Sherlock et John rentrèrent à leur tour et Moran suivit le mouvement, alors qu'une flopée de monstres se déversait dans la chambre.

De là où il était, Sebastian avait une très joli vue du postérieur de Sherlock. Ca ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Il aurait mieux préféré avoir celui de Jim. Un grognement derrière lui sortit de ses pensées. Deux mains apparurent, puis un corps de femme en décomposition, tendant vers eux des mains auxquels quelques doigts manquaient. Elle poussa un long grognement, en écho avec ceux des autres. La horde était derrière eux.

"Merde ! grogna Moran. Grouillez-vous, ils nous suivent !"

Tout le monde accéléra le mouvement. Le fer et l'acier étaient le même partout, ne facilitant pas la tâche. Ils durent faire plusieurs fois demi-tour, perdant un temps précieux. Ils sortirent du dédale de tuyaux cinq minutes plus tard. Enfin libres, le groupe traça jusqu'à la forêt où ils s'engouffrèrent, espérant enfin semer les rôdeurs. Dehors, de gros nuages gris s'accumulaient dans le ciel, ne présageant rien de bon pour nos aventuriers.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise Rencontre

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir :D_

_ Fantee : Les chapitres dépendent vraiment de mon inspiration. Ils sont en ce moment sur un modèle de 3 pages Words, ce qui est déjà pas mal vu tout ce que j'ai à faire à côté. Des chapitres plus longs, c'est des écarts entre les publications plus longues, ce que je n'aime pas vraiment parce que je déteste faire attendre ^^ Voilà ^^_

**Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise Rencontre**

Le groupe marchait depuis vingt minutes maintenant. Ils avaient certainement semer la horde de monstres maintenant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore pris le temps de réellement se stopper. Sebastian et John étaient en tête de file, comme d'habitude, tandis que Sherlock couvraient les arrières de Mary et Jim, qui avaient arrêtés de tenter de les rattraper, depuis bien dix minutes. Jim se plaignait de cette odeur pestilentielle qui collait son T-Shirt à sa peau, Mary, elle, se plaignait de son ventre. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Lorna, à cheval sur le dos de Greg. Sherlock se contentait de regarder nerveusement un peu partout.

"C'est pour bientôt ? demanda Jim à Mary en pointant son ventre.

- Dans moins d'une semaine normalement, répondit cette dernière sur un ton assez grave.

- Va falloir trouver une place pour se poser alors.

- Pas besoin, intervint Sherlock. Ca ne fera que nous ralentir. La horde est toujours derrière nous. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?"

Jim sembla réfléchir un instant, tandis que Mary dévisageait froidement le détective, en se tenant le ventre d'un geste protecteur.

"Ça mettra un peu plus de piquant, supposa le psychopathe, d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Moriarty, gronda Sherlock, mauvais.

- Je sais bien, mais on ne vas pas tuer le gosse alors que l'espèce humaine est en voie d'extinction, pas vrai ?

- Exactement, approuva Mary."

Le reste du groupe s'était stoppé, les attendant. John lança un regard suspicieux à Jim, se demandant certainement ce que ce malade était encore en train d'imaginer. Greg fit descendre Lorna de ses épaules, commençant très sérieusement à avoir mal au dos.

"On devrait bientôt retrouver la route, commenta Sebastian, en constatant l'ambiance électrique entre le médecin et son patron. On va continuer à se diriger vers le nord, vers les montagnes. Et après, je ne sais pas, on essayera de gagner les hauteurs, les rôdeurs ne nous trouveront pas là-bas.

- Et les ressources ? l'interrompit Greg. On ne va pas survivre bien longtemps si on continue comme ça. Il faut qu'on s'organise. Et qu'on se pose quelque part, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine, le temps que Mary accouche.

- Je vais bien, s'exaspéra Mary, en levant les yeux. Je peux très bien me défendre seule vous savez, c'est pour vous que je m'inquiète."

John sourit à sa femme, fière d'elle tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il savait lui aussi que ce bébé allait être un problème. Il ne savait même lui-même comment on s'occupe d'un enfant alors... Sherlock resta silencieux, le regard dans le vide, ce qui étonna un peu son frère. D'habitude, il était toujours le premier à faire un commentaire. Mycroft aussi était bien silencieux depuis quelques jours. Il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres de John ou de Sebastian, sans rien trouver à ajouter, ce qui inquiétait Sherlock. Un Mycroft calme n'est pas un Mycroft normal. D'autant plus qu'il semblait en mauvaise forme.

De toute manière, ils l'étaient tous. Le costume de Jim n'avaient plus d'appellation que son nom, tout comme la chemise de John, tâchée de sang ici et là. Mycroft faisait peine à voir. Il semblait avoir pris vingt ans dans ce costume couvert de boue. Il avait abandonné la cravate en cours de route, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de grand-père. Le problème avec Mycroft, ce n'était pas les vêtements, c'était son repli sur lui-même. Il restait à l'écart du groupe, ne se mêlait de rien si ce n'était l'état de santé de son petit frère, ne mangeait presque plus...

Sherlock fut sorti de ses pensées par le départ du groupe. Il prit un peu d'écart, pour réfléchir. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur Moriarty, qui, le voyant s'isoler, avait décidé de venir lui parler. Sebastian lui lança un regard suspicieux du début de la file. Il détestait ce rapprochement soudain entre les deux Némésis. Il les trouvaient trop proches l'un de l'autre, et, à tout dire, s'il pouvait se débarrasser du détective, il le ferait sans hésiter, ça lui ferait des vacances.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jim à Sherlock, tout en avançant.

- Rien.

- Menteur.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- C'est le bébé de Mary ?

- Entre autre."

Le criminel fit une moue boudeuse, devant le ton froid de Sherlock. Il y était habitué depuis le temps, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui parler sur ce ton là. Les rares qui avaient osés avaient finis... Morts. Et oui, tout ce qui vit dans l'entourage de Jim est malheureusement comdamné à mourir. Enfin... Plus ou moins. Sherlock et Sebastian étaient les seuls à être sortis vivants d'une rencontre avec lui. Et ses snipers. Sauf que ces abrutis doivent très certainement être morts à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ont dû paniquer devant l'arrivée des goules, puis avoir tenté de les tuer, se sont fait supassé par le nombre et... Jim eut un frisson de plaisir. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la mort de quelqu'un. C'était tellement... Bon.

"Le bébé ne survivra pas, finit par sortir Sherlock.

- C'est fort probable, ajouta le criminel. Si ce n'est pas le froid, ce sera les zombies. Et puis il va pleurer et ça va certainement nous tuer.

- John dit que j'ai tort de penser ça. Mais il est son père, on ne peut rien y faire, il protègera toujours son enfant.

- J'ai déjà été père moi aussi."

Sherlock se stoppa net, choqué. C'était possible ça ? Comment est-ce que ce malade avait pu avoir un enfant ? Comment avait-il seulement pu approcher une femme sans la tuer ?

"J'avais seize ans, expliqua Jim. Elle est venue en pleurnichant comme quoi je l'avais mise enceinte. Et elle m'a énervée. Elle a accouché, je l'ai tuée, le bébé est parti à l'orphelinat. Fin de l'histoire. Harry, il s'appelle.

- Il va certainement vous chercher en grandissant.

- S'il grandit un jour.

- On ne peut pas se dire que tout va finir comme ça, c'est ridicule. Ca finira bien par s'arranger, les zombies vont reculer et mourir, on va repeupler cette planète, on ne doit pas être les seuls survivants, pas vrai ?"

Sherlock hocha la tête. Il leva la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un était en train de crier. Un homme, la quarantaine, en déduisit Sherlock rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Il fit signe à Moriarty de s'abaisser et les deux hommes partirent se planquer derrière un buisson épais.

Sebastian faisait face à un homme, habillé en tenue de chasseur. Tous deux se dévisageaient, armes sorties, prêts à faire feu. John était à terre, Mary accroupie au dessus de lui, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Sherlock. Jim le retint par le bras, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de se jeter la dedans sans armes.

"J'ai dit baisse ton arme ! gueula l'inconnu à l'attention de Sebastian. Baisse la ou j'bute celui-là !"

Sebastian finit par poser doucement l'arme au sol, il y avait bien trop à perdre. Et puis s'il appelait des renforts, ils étaient mal. Le chasseur ramassa l'arme, et la pointa sur Sebastian.

"Tu vas prendre celui-là sur tes épaules, et vous allez me suivre. Je tue le premier qui fait un faux pas, c'est clair ?!"

Sans un mot, le bras droit de Moriarty attrapa John et le monta sur ses épaules. Le groupe avança dans la direction imposée par l'inconnu, et ils disparurent bientôt dans les fourrés. Jim lança un regard à Sherlock, qui lui fit non de la tête. Il était en train de paniquer, et ce n'était jamais bon ça.

"On va les retrouver, dit doucement Sherlock. Ils ont laissé des traces, au sol. On va les suivre discrètement. Au mieux, on tombera sur un petit camp. Sinon... Et bien, on verra à ce moment-là, pas vrai ?"

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc calmement vers le chemin emprunté par leur groupe, en espérant ne pas avoir à se mettre dans une position trop dangereuse.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Criminels

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui promet quelques rebondissements. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Criminels**

Ils étaient tous alignés, mains liées derrière le dos, comme s'ils attendaient leur exécution. Seul John était encore dans les pommes, leur kidnappeur n'avait pas vraiment utilisé la manière douce pour le contrôler, et Mycroft avait été emmené dans une tente à l'écart, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Sebastian cherchait déjà à se détacher, tirant sur ses liens comme un tigre enragé, donnant de temps à autre un coup d'épaule à Greg ou Mary, de chaque côté du criminel. Ils étaient dans une tente, surveillée par deux gardes. Comme ils s'en étaient doutés, ce n'était pas un petit groupe, bien au contraire. Ils étaient très bien organisés, avaient des tonnes de ressources. Après leur arrivée, on les avaient simplement largués dans cette tente, comme de vulgaires sacs à patates. Et depuis, ils attendaient.

"J'espère que Jim et Sherlock ont réussi à se sauver, chuchota soudain Mary.  
- Ils ont réussi, affirma Sebastian. On aurait entendu des coups de feu s'ils s'étaient fait tués. Et Jim est très doué à cache-cache."

Mary et Greg lancèrent un regard en coin à Sebastian, préférant ignorer ce qu'il venait très joliment de sous-entendre. Lorna reniflait dans son coin, effrayée. Mary essaya de la consoler quand John montra enfin des signes de conscience. Il s'agitait, visiblement perturbé dans son sommeil par les liens qui retenaient ses bras derrière lui. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir un œil. Il prit appui sur son coude pour se redresser. Il se mit à détailler les lieux alentour, perturbé, avant que son regard ne bute sur sa femme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Il regarde autour de lui, soudainement inquiet. "Où est Sherlock ?  
- On a été attaqués, expliqua Greg. On ne sait pas où sont Sherlock et Jim, ils étaient loin derrière nous.  
- Si ce connard se ramène, menaça John, je le tue à mains nues.  
- Il faudrait déjà se détacher, lança Moran, moqueur, s'attirant un regard sombre du médecin."

La tente s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes. Ils avaient la quarantaine tous les deux, l'un blond, l'autre cendré. Sebastian se tendit immédiatement en reconnaissant le blond qui les avait kidnappés dans la forêt. Les deux hommes se mirent à les détailler, un à un. Sebastian cracha au visage du blond, un peu trop près de lui. Il reçu un coup de poing en retour.

"Qu'est- ce que t'en penses ? dit soudain le blond à son collègue.  
- Il y en a des robustes, mais la femme et sa gamine ne nous serviront pas.  
- Le chef n'avait pas besoin d'esclaves sexuels ?  
- Pas faux. Ramène-là à l'autre garce, elle va lui montrer comment on fait."

Le blond attrapa Lorna qui se mit à se débattre. Il la tira dehors malgré les hurlements de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Puis l'homme aux cheveux gris quitta la tente, les laissant seuls.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sherlock et Jim étaient toujours dans la forêt, tentant de suivre la piste du groupe. Ils essayaient d'être silencieux, n'ayant pour seule arme qu'un bout de bois taillé grossièrement à l'aide d'un caillou. Ils avaient évité quelques mordeurs et arrivaient désormais à la lisière de la forêt. Si Sherlock était plus ou moins serein, Moriarty ne cessait de faire des remarques sur le fait qu'ils tournaient en rond, que des zombies allaient arriver et qu'ils allaient se faire manger le cerveau. A force de marcher, ils finirent par voir plusieurs tentes à l'horizon. Elles ressemblaient à des tipis, mais, en s'approchant un peu, on pouvait clairement voir que c'était des tentes militaires, dressées à l'aide de tronc d'arbres.

"Ils doivent être ici, remarqua Jim.  
- Je pense qu'ils le sont, oui. Mais on ne peut pas arriver comme des fleurs et dire "Coucou, je viens récupérer mes amis" ! Viens."

Sherlock entraîna le criminel consultant à l'écart, dans les buissons, à une centaine de mètres du camp. Il pourrait ainsi suivre le mouvement des habitants sans avoir à se dévoiler. Puisque les buissons formaient un cercle, ils décidèrent de s'installer ici pour la nuit et de veiller chacun son tour. La nuit tombait déjà, et les deux hommes étaient exténués et affamés. Jim, dans un élan de désespoir, avait réussi à attraper un lapin à mains nues et lui avait brisé la nuque. Les deux tentaient de retirer les poils avec le bâton en bois, pour manger la chair. Ils préférèrent abandonner en voyant l'état du lapin, la moitié des organes sortis, qui n'inspirait guère l'appétit. Ils s'étaient donc couchés, tous les deux, observant les étoiles, l'un comme l'autre n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil.

"C'est la grande ourse, nota Jim, sur un ton faussement joyeux.  
- C'est bien, répondit froidement Sherlock, lui attirant un regard surpris de Jim.  
- Tu ne le savais pas ?  
- Non. Ca ne sert à rien de connaître les étoiles.  
- Pas faux."

Un long temps de silence, puis Jim se tourne vers son Nemésis.

"Et s'ils les ont tués ? On fait quoi.  
- On avance.  
- Sans Sebastian ? Sans armes ?  
- On trouvera des armes, ce n'est pas un problème ça."

Le seul problème, c'est que Jim ne voyait pas sa vie sans Sebastian. C'était même inimaginable. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il avait encore une toute petite chance de survivre. Sans lui, il ne survivrait pas, et ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur Sherlock pour lui sauver la vie.

« On devrait attaquer ce soir, dit Jim.

- Alors qu'ils sont tous sur leurs gardes ? C'est stupide. Il faut être patient, ils ne vont pas tarder à montrer leur point faible.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Sherlock soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude du criminel. Il ne savait même pas lui-même comment il avait réussi à le supporter une journée entière. Son ventre grogna. Il avait faim. Vraiment. A vrai dire, le sociopathe ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Même s'ils atteignaient le camp, ce n'était pas à eux deux qu'ils allaient pouvoir survivre face aux armes en face d'eux. Même avec beaucoup de chance. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un complice.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lorna fut jetée dans une petite tente, à l'écart. On lui ordonna de rester là, et d'attendre que l'on vienne la chercher. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, effrayée. Mycroft lui avait dit que Sherlock allait bien, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait des problèmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le voile de la tente s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune femme, visiblement exténuée, et qui avait pleuré très récemment. Elle regarda Lorna, surprise, avant de s'accroupir à son niveau.

« C'est toi la nouvelle ? Moi c'est Molly. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on attend de toi. »


End file.
